season 4
by Y55Yxxxforever
Summary: a new girl is in town with a bionic secret will Leo, Bree, Chase and Adam find out . and will Adam finally get a girlfriend and will Leo and jasmine finally get together
1. Chapter 1

**just after the last episode , everything seems normal but it isn't a new girl is in town with a bionic secret**

**the halls of Mission Creek high are filled with pupils Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are next to Adams locker**

**Principle Perry is running over to them **

**Perry:** okay i need big head (chase), muscles ( Adam), speedy (Bree), to show around a new girl to day no questions asks, oh look here she is.

**in walks Lily with a frustrated look on her face and a winging younger brother next to her.**

**Lily:** STOP! stop it now i hate being her as well do you think i want to see his face no i don't now go and stay away from me and don't yell and me again. got it **the boy nods his head **good now go

**Perry walks over to her with the four bionic pupils following her**

**Perry: **oh hello these numskulls will show you around they are my most famous studied well apart from Dooley and if your parents want to pay me now that's fine.

**Lily: **no way in hell are my parents paying you. and no i haven't heard of them **pointing to the four.** i don't need help i can find my way **with that she walks away. **

**chase:** well that was strange principle Perry who is she?

**Perry: **she is a daughter of a very rich family, that's who now if you don't mid i am going to find her little brother he will be easy to get a secret out of that's what i did with you guys.**with out another word she is gone. **

**Adam: **she was cute.

**they all look at him **

**Adam: **oh look a penny


	2. Chapter 2

Continuous of last chapter

Everyone is in the lab and Adam can't stop thinking about a certain girl

Adams prov:

What was it about her that made me want to be around her she wasn't like most girls she was kind and different; she didn't want to flirt with me why?

Adam: my head hurts

Chase: what head

Davenport: anyway there has been an explosion at one of my offshore plants I need you guys to go and fix it quickly. Chase I'm sending you the route to get there.

Chase: OK. I've got them

Bree: Mr Davenport why do all of your labs and plants explode.

Davenport: hey don't blame it on me I'm not the one working there.

Leo: do I get to go. Oh and do I get a mission suite it would be so cool it can have LD on the back.

Davenport: NO. I promised your mum that you would not go on mission and you guys need to hurry up my beautiful work it being ruined.

Chase: but we can't go any more. Look pointing to the screen its already been fixed someone must of done it before us.

Davenport: but that can't be only you three

Leo: HEY what about me

Davenport: Fine four can do it the gas that was being realized was toxic a normal person would has been poisoned within seconds.

Davenport's prov:

Davenport: Fine four can do it the gas that was being realized was toxic a normal person would has been poisoned within seconds.

Unless she is back but she couldn't be she left 18 years ago and has never been in touch this can't be true.

Davenport: play the video from the security cameras chase.

Bree: there who is that and what is she wearing because I need to get one of those. Everyone looks over at her. What

There she is the one and only Lily Rose her family must be in town.

Adams prov:

There she is again invading my mind. I know it can't be her she isn't bionic.

Adam: haven't we seen her before

Chase: Adam your right. For once I will run her face through my facial recognition system. (I don't know whether he has it not but I put in in here anyway) found her name is Lily Rose her father is Nicolas Rose and her mother is Emma Rose and she has a younger brother is Finn Rose, apparently her family just moved in down the street they have been travelling for the past 18 years he family is rich many be richer than you Mr Davenport. Also she was born here is mission creek and her parents went to the same university as you Davenport.

Davenport's prov:

Well the games up they know now.

Adam: hey isn't she the new girl at school you know the one that said she can find her way around.

Leo: oh yeah and Adam said she was cutie.

Adam: shut it Leo

Bree: davenport just tells us who she is we know that you know who she is and why she can survive that type of climate

Davenport: fine. I and my brother were best friends with her parents we went to the same kindergarten, elementary school, high school, and university. We were always during university her parents stared dating and they finally got married after university.

Bree: ah that is so sweet.

Davenport: anyway. They helped us with all of our inventions and anything we needed then Lily was born we were all so happy however only after being out of hospital for a day Lily go very ill and there was nothing that could save her apart from giving her bionic her parents can to us a wanted us to do something Douglas told them the idea of bionics in a human they agree for their daughter to be implanted. Lily has been given all three of your powers she is super smart, super strong, and super-fast with a lot more bionics way above anything you have ever done and have ever had she is smarter than chase, stronger than Adam and faster than Bree.

Chase: that's not possible how can she survive with all that power in her.

Davenport: there is a reason why I tell you not to use your bionics all the time if you use them to much you can short circuit like a computer and as I said she is super smarter she knows how to fix herself .

Bree: why have you never told us this before I finally have a girl who understands what I've been through.

Adam: does she have a pet pig?

Davenport: I don't know and her parents didn't want you to know about her because she can be a bit over whelming

Leo: what do you mean by that?

Davenport: well we all know how I act with my brilliant ego. Everyone rolls their eyes. And we all know who chase gets when he knows he's the smartest person in the world she like that but worse she can talk super-fast about anything and she can pick up a house, she has spent 18 years developing her bionics she knows how to work them. She is the ultimate bionic person. No offence to you and all.

Adam: well why don't we go and see her I'm sure she'll be okay she seems like a treat.

Leo: I agree with Adam we should go and see her for ourselves before we judge her.

Adam: yeah whatever he said.

Davenport: well it's your funeral trust me

Bree: you do know you are coming with us.

Davenport: no I did not come on lets go,

With that everyone left

Hope you like it its only my second fan fiction I will try to update soon I'm just so busy with schools stuff.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

_they all walked up to Lily's front door_

**Davenports Prov:**

Davenport: Maybe we shouldn't be doing this she hasn't seen me in 18 years, neither have her parents they might hate me.

Leo: who doesn't hate you?

Bree: we are hear anyway lets do it.** right before she knocks on the door we hear a big bang.**

lily: that was your fault Finn you shouldn't of done that.

Finn: i know i'm sorry

lily: good now go open the door.

Finn: why?

lily: you will see

Davenport: lets go before they open the door

Bree, Leo, Chase Adan: NO

Finn: hello I'm Finn and you are?

Chase: we just want to see Lily

Finn: if you want to be she's in a bad moon as always.

**with that he runs upstairs probably to stay away from lily.**

Leo: well what are we waiting for.

**we all step into the mansion at first you see all pictures of lily and Finn and a few of davenport and her parents.**

**A**dam: well hello there I'am Adam Davenport this is my brother Chase my sister Bree and are step brother Leo and our dad .

**that's when i saw her for the first time in 18 years.**

lily: yeah hi what do you want my parents are out right know.

Chase: where were you at five o'clock tonight.

lily: out

Bree: where?

lily: enjoying my peace and quite

**lily's prov**

**why is he here after all these years why now did he have to find me more Presley why did i move here.**

Leo: anyway so your new in town where are you from

lily: i was born here, but i have been travelling with my family for my whole life. why exactly are you all here i don't know any of you. **liar**

Chase: we know that at five o'clock you went to one of Mr Davenports labs to fix an explosion.

**crap they know well i guess i just have to lie again.**

lily: there was an explosion i didn't know and as i said i was out know where near wherever his lab is. and why do you call him MR Davenport if he is your dad.**this better work**

Adam: well you see he is actually are uncle.

**how interesting. i wonder where Douglas is.**

lily: OK where is your real father then.

davenport: not hear.

**that's when i saw him for the first time in 18 years. he's fatter**

Lily: you must be MR Davenport. I've heard about your inventions very impressive.

**i hold out my hand for him to shake it but he doesn't**

lily: well you better go

Adam: NO

chase: we know who you are you are like us. you are bionic

**why did he tell them**

lily: why did you tell them davenport you promised not to tell anyone

**i look straight into his eyes**

davenport: I'm so sorry but this is your fault as well why did you fix the explosion

Leo: yeah why

lily: i wanted to help i can be nice you know. and as well you all were taking to long by the time you go there it would of all been gone i just wanted to help you. **i say putting on my best puppy dog face. the one that got me my car**

davenport: fine. but why are you back in town

lily: well some idiot. **pointing to davenport, **let it slip about the whole bionic thing so we are in town to sort it all out to make sure you don't tell any body about me.

davenport: i promised your parents i wont so i wont

lily: i still don't believe you but anyway would you like to get out my house know

Bree: quick question. where did you get your suite from i absolutely love it.

**another crazy person . just my luck**

lily: i will so you all where i do my work then you have to leave.

**they all nodded even davenport**

lily: here we are

_they are all in lily's basement it is like davenports but cooler._

Bree: this is awesome. can i like with you.

lily: no definitely not

davenport: how did you make this in such a short space of time.

lily: i have my ways. **i say with a wink**

Adam: this is so cool. do you have any pets.

lily: no . **why did the one with no brains have to be so hot.**

Leo: i have a question. **not another one. **where did you get the cool gadgets?

lily: i made them

Adam: cool. but seriously no pets

chase: why did your parents move once you were born?

lily: they wanted me to save the world. they wanted money from what I'am. they needed me to fix thing make things even break thing just to get a profit they didn't care about me that's where the money is from but once they got enough they stared to treat me like an actually daughter then they had my brother.

davenport: I'm so sorry i didn't know

lily: i don't need your pity can you all just go.

Leo: but i want to see what you can do

lily: just go

**they finally all left and for the first time in so may years i cried knowing i cant escape my future.**

**what do you link please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**lily's prov:**

**yet another day at school the worst school I've been to and I've been to a lot i just need to find away to get back to my normal life, the one where no one cared about me, the one where my parents will just focus on my brother and work it was perfect sort of.**

**for the past few days all i have had is Bree, Chase, Leo, Adam and Davenport follow me around and ask me questions i just hope they will stop soon but i have a feeling they wont, everyday Adam makes me laugh and smile the few things i have started doing thanks to him, i just hope no one else see's me at most vulnerable it always means i get hurt in the end any way back on with school.**

Leo:so how did you do it? it was so cool i mean they went flying across the room.

Lily: it's a skill it takes a lot of practice.

Leo: can you teach me , you see davenport wont because my mum doesn't want me to be bionic or use my bionics.

Lily: no, for once i am going to say your mum is right you haven't had long with your bionics you need to take sometime before you go full on into training.

Leo: fine don't help me with that help me with something else.

Lily: what exactly is it and what will you give me?

Leo: you see over there **he pointed to a girl with lots of curly hair. **Her name is Janelle i wont to go out with her but the last couple of times it hasn't worked out can you help me and i can help you with Adam.

Lily: **acting shocked **i don't know what you mean by 'with Adam' i have no interest in him

Leo: you can stop acting you are not fooling me i see you smile and laugh when he is around

lily: Fine i will help you just don't tell anyone unless you want to be thrown as well. OK **he nodded. **good there coming act normal will you.

Bree: hey, so prom is coming who's going with who

Leo: i know exactly who i am going with **with a wink at the end**

Bree: what about you lily

lily: i may not go i have other things to do and i have been to too many i just gets boring

Bree: no you have go to be kidding me it is so much fun, do you want to go shopping together we can but dresses

Lily: definitely not

**the bell goes**

and with that everyone goes to class saying they will see each other at lunch .

**Adam's prov:**

**i'm glad she doesn't have anyone to go to prom with but i'm upset that she might not go i hope she does.**

**she has always been on my mind he great smile and her laugh so enchanting **

**i just hope Leo doesn't ask her because then i will have to crush my brother **

**by her and she i mean Lily by the way **

**Leo's prov:**

**i'm glad lily agreed to help me and when i say a greed i mean was made to**

_in the lunch hall they the four bionic students were all sitting around the same table._

Leo: so Bree who are you going to prom with

Bree: Jason Lighten he asked me yesterday in chemistry, we have chemistry together is what he said he is so cutie .

**we all looked around the lunch hall to find Jason sitting with his friends laughing at something.**

Lily: i guess if you like that

Bree: what do you mean by that?

Lily: well he is on the football team who knows what he gets up to he probably has cheerleaders throwing themselves at him you should be careful.

Chase: how would you know?

Adam yeah how

**you can just see how much Adam likes her it is so sweet**

Lily: it may seen impossible for you to understand but i have dated

Chase: Bree i think she is right just try to make sure he wants to be with you and not someone else we want you to be happy.

Bree: i know what i am doing your nor davenport OK so just leave me alone .

**with that she got up and left**

Chase:may be i should go after her we shouldn't of said that

Lily: well technically it was you, so you should go after her.

**with out another work Chase left leaving me with Adam and Lily.**

Leo:so Adam you have been quite anything you have to say

Adam : no not really but i need help on my work if i don't get a C grade on my science test they might keep me behind a year do you know anyone that can help

Leo: i know the perfect person. lily you will be happy to help wont you

Lily. not really

Leo: strange you know what i heard about Lily the other day

Lily: okay i will meet you in the library after school tomorrow okay Adam

Adam: cool see you there.

**finally Adam left and i can tell Lily my plan **

Lily: so what is the plan

Leo: okay it is * whispers the plan*

Lily: okay that's not to bad meet in the music room after your last class don't tell any one okay.

Leo: okay

**Next chapter find out what Leo's plan is , what Adam and Lily do in the library, and chase comforting Bree**

**sorry it took so long to update hope you like it **

**please review **


End file.
